1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to devices for facilitating the construction on of frame buildings and other frame structures, and more specifically, my invention relates to devices for simultaneously anchoring, orienting, bracing and interconnecting framing components, particularly spanning members and supporting components.
2. Problems Solved by the Invention
Frame-based buildings are normally constructed by initially assembling a frame from a plurality of elemental framing components. The elemental framing components are typically elongated pieces of wood or metal having a rectangular or square cross-section. Of particular interest with respect to the present invention are spanning members, which are defined herein as framing components that span a space and are supported by two or more supporting components. Generally, as in rafters, trusses, and floor joists, spanning members are oriented horizontally and are supported at their bearing points by supporting components. The supporting components may be oriented horizontally, such as beams and top plates, or they may be vertical, as in the case of posts and piers, or they may be a combination of horizontal and vertical components. During construction of the frame, each spanning member is set into position so that it is supported at its bearing points by the supporting components. The spanning member is then attached to the supporting component by toe-nailing or by means of brackets or braces. The method and manner of attaching spanning members to their supporting components is a vital determinant of the strength, durability, and wind-resistance of the frame and, hence, of the completed structure.
There are a number of problems that must be avoided or overcome when interconnecting framing components, and especially when interconnecting spanning members to their supporting components. For instance, it is necessary that the spanning member intersect its respective supporting components at the proper bearing points of the spanning member in order to achieve the load designs intended. Precision in determining the point of intersection between the spanning member and supporting component is particularly important when the spanning member extends beyond the edge of the supporting component, as in the example of a cantilevered truss connected to a top plate, because 1) the point of intersection is used to fix the distance that the spanning member will extend beyond the supporting component, and 2) the correct bearing point may be critical to the design function of the spanning member.
A second problem encountered in interconnecting a spanning member and a supporting component is that the two elements must be properly aligned with respect to each other in all three planes. In the typical box-type frame this means that the components must be square and plumb. By insuring that the upper surfaces of the opposing supporting components are level, and by marking the opposing supporting elements at equal intervals to indicate the intersection points of the spanning members and the supporting components, squaring the spanning member and supporting component in two planes is easily accomplished, especially when the supporting component is a top plate, beam or other elongate horizontal component. However, ensuring that the spanning member is perfectly plumb and orthogonal to the upper surface of the supporting component can be problematic, particularly when toe-nailing is the method of connecting the two components.
A third problem commonly encountered when interconnecting framing components is that toe-nailing, which is the traditional means of physically connecting a spanning member to its supporting component, frequently results in splitting the spanning member at or near its bearing point. Such splitting not only weakens the connection between the two components but it also contributes to instability of the spanning member in the vertical plane.
A fourth problem is that the strength of the connection between the spanning member and the supporting component is often insufficient to counteract uplift and shear forces produced by high winds. Uplift and shear forces are particularly troublesome with respect to roofing elements such as trusses and rafters. Consequently, it is desirable in the art of frame construction and design to maximize the strength of the connection between spanning members and their supporting components.
A fifth problem in the art is that during the process of toe-nailing a spanning member to its supporting component, the spanning member tends to slip along the surface of the supporting component. This to-and-fro movement of the two framing components relative to each other complicates the important goal of keeping the components squared and in proper bearing condition.
From the foregoing brief inventory of problems associated with frame construction it is evident that the field would benefit from a device that simultaneously orients, anchors, braces and interconnects two framing components, particularly spanning members and their supporting components.
3. Related Art
Although my invention is the only device known to me that resolves all of the foregoing problems simultaneously, a number of patented devices are directed at individual problems identified above.
The problem of overcoming uplift and shear forces is resolved by anchor straps and tie-downs, which are widely known in the art of frame construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,949 to Knoth and U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,114 to Rionda et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,975 to Olden are examples of simple straps used to hold a truss to a top plate and/or stud, and thereby resist potentially destructive uplift and shear forces.
While the foregoing examples of tie-down devices are reasonably effective in resolving the problems of uplift and shear forces, these simple straps do not resolve problems related to properly orienting and squaring framing components relative to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,781 to Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,646 to Colonias, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,372 to Commins disclose more complicated tie-down devices having multiple surfaces occupying multiple geometric planes. While such devices are effective in securing spanning members to support components and in facilitating the squaring of the interconnected framing components, the complex shapes of these devices create a whole new set of problems. For instance, they are difficult to handle, carry, store, and stack. Also, such devices cannot reasonably be pre-installed on framing components without making the components both difficult and dangerous to handle due to the sharp sheet metal flaps and tabs extending in multiple directions. Because such devices cannot be pre-installed they must be carried to the work site, stored there until needed, and then carried to the point at which they are used. This results in wasted materials and time as the loose pieces are dropped, misplaced, kicked around, and damaged.
My invention resolves all of the foregoing problems simultaneously by providing a device that interconnects, braces, and anchors a first framing component to a second framing component in a way that properly orients and squares the framing components relative to each other. When in a non-deployed configuration, the device can be pre-attached flush to the surfaces of the components so that the components can be handled and stored safely and conveniently without protruding flaps or tabs. At the time of interconnecting the two components, the device is converted to a deployed configuration with which the first component is braced, properly oriented, anchored, and interconnected to the second.